


Athena's Wrath

by rhythmicsins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicsins/pseuds/rhythmicsins
Summary: Athena, goddess of war.Doctor, life saver.Two polar opposites.Both have fought their own battles.Both have lost someone they loved.{possibly gonna be changed because idk how I feel bout this}





	1. I

The building is on fire again and it wasn't my fault this time. We all evacuate the building in a calm hurry, because the amount of times this has happened it's become second nature to just head for the exits.

I stand out the front, arms crossed as we stare at the building, it's windows raging with the fire of a thousand suns.

I feel a presence next to me and turn to see, Memi, one of my best friends here. Memi gives me an accusing stare.

"Do I look like I started this one?" I ask sarcastically, while raising an eyebrow.

"No but I wouldn't be surprised."

"Memory come on," I tease.

I know Memi hates when I call her by her full name because apparently her parents thought naming their child Memory was a good idea.

"Thena!!" Memi exclaims as she attracts everybody's attention to us.

"What can I say? I'm a master at mischief."

I chuckle softly and turn my head to the sound of approaching sirens. A couple minutes pass and the captain of the fire department walks up to me and taps my shoulder.

"Wasn't me I swear to honest god! I was with my professor doing homework!" I explain.

The captain just stares at me blankly before he starts laughing.

"I know Athena, relax," the captain says patting my back before going to save the building. 

I sigh and shake my head, looking down.

"Thena?" Memi asks me.

"Yeah?" I reply looking up at her with a smile.

"Why do you light the Uni on fire so often?"

I stare at her, shocked that she hasn't realised why.

"I have my reasons," I say sheepishly as I look around.

I'm the rebel of the Uni, always running away from home to go on adventures, always messing around with other people, hanging with the guys (which my parents absolutely hate).

"Mhm, you looked around when you said that..." Memi says thinking. "WAIT! You run away with that man in the box when you set fire to the campus don't you?!"

I blush slightly as Memi nudges me at the same time.

"Fine you got me, but only because I don't like it here," I reply.

"Leave."

"Not that simple."

"Sure it is."

I shake my head.

"I have to be here, I applied, I'm grateful I'm here in the first place but if I wasn't I probably wouldn't even be able to get a job."

Memi looks at me shocked as I shrug while I hear the sound I ever so long for.

"Gotta go, catch ya later mems," I say patting her arm before running off to the blue box before me as the doors open.

I run inside straight away, doors closing behind me as we take off right away.

"Was it you this time?"

"No, everyone thinks that!"

I get a raised eyebrow in response to that.

"Wonder why."

"Oi!" I exclaim wandering around the console to the man in a brown suit.

"What?" The man questions as he looks up at me with a smile while he pulls a lever and we jerk around.

I wave him off as I look at the monitor, seeing where we are.

"Hmm sounds like an interesting place," I say cheekily.

"Very, just need to run some errands quickly."

"Ooh the Doctor running errands, how twenty-first century," I tease.

"Shut up!" The doctor says flustered.

I smile to myself, glad I made the time lord blush, it's my greatest asset, being able to make people flustered with the wink of an eye or a sarcastic comment.

I run as the Doctor leaves the TARDIS, I follow him to a large house with vines everywhere. 

"Errands right?" I question.

The Doctor looks over his shoulder to me and just stares at me. 

"Yes errands," The Doctor mocks. 

The Doctor runs into the house, screaming random names I've never heard before.

"Doctor! what have you promised this time?!" I scream after him. 

The Doctor ignores me as we wander through the abandoned house, no one even in the near vicinity.

"Doctor, it's abandoned," I say grabbing his arm.

"It wasn't before, I swear it really wasn't," The Doctor panics.

"You're delusional."

The Doctor turns to me, screwdriver pointing at me, trying to be threatening but failing miserably. I sigh, shaking my head, I take the screwdriver from the Doctor's hands and scan the house myself. I show the Doctor the signs that is nothing human here. 

The Doctor yells loudly in frustration, he is scared, worried, unsure of what is going to happen. I can tell by the way his voice sounds. 

"We have to go," I say snapping the Doctor out of his trance. 

I grab his hand and drag him back through the house, back to the TARDIS. 

As soon as we get back to the TARDIS the Doctor takes off in a flurry.

"Wanna explain what's happening here Doctor?" I question grabbing onto a railing.

"I'm looking for someone that I promised I'd be back for in five minutes, but I got a bit carried away," The Doctor explains.

"When did you last see this person?" I question.

"Uhhh before you were born," The Doctor says, his jaw dropping as he realises what he's done.

"You've been so caught up in taking me to the stars that you forgot about this person!" I exclaim.

"Only because you kept setting fire to schools and i had to come and rescue you before you got charged with arson!" The Doctor says firmly as he gets in my face.

"You never had to come back for me, but you did though, do you know something about me that I don't?"

The Doctor sighs and walks back to the console, while I stand in the hallway, holding the rail soon.

"There are secrets Athena, I can't tell you these secrets yet, you need to learn them for yourself, it's going to be painful but trust me you have to make your way through the pain," The doctor vaguely explains.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?!" 

The Doctor shrugs and pushes me out the doors of the TARDIS, promising to be back soon.

"You said that to the last person but you haven't gone back for them in 25 years, you've never promised me, you aren't gonna leave me for half my life are you?" I ask one final question.

"No, of course not, I wouldn't do that to you Athena, just trust me," The Doctor says as he kisses the top of my head, before leaving me, for what I thought would be only a few days. 

I turn around and see I am at home, I check my watch and realise I was gone the rest of the day. I curse myself for letting me get so dependent on him to come save me and whisk me away when there's danger, that I forgot that time actually passes normally. 

I wander into the house and get greeted with hugs all round. 

"You've been gone for days Athena, where have you been?" My mother says as she hugs me tightly.

God Dammit Doctor, you dropped me off days later not hours. 

I make up a generic excuse that I was staying at a friend's place and forgot to tell my mum, rather than just time hopping with the Doctor.

Little did I know that the next few years would be just one giant time hop, for the Doctor alone.


	2. II

**Approximately ten years later**

"Athena it's been ten years, he's not coming back," I hear a voice say from behind me, breaking me out of my dream like trance.

It's my 35th birthday, every year since the day at Uni, I have been hoping for the noise that will whisk me away and save me from everyday life.

"I know, it's just, I have hope, maybe something will happen, maybe something great," I say softly.

"Get that bullshit out of your head Thena," I hear as well as feel an impact on the back of my head. I turn around to see a familiar face, not the one I was hoping for but a familiar one indeed.

"Mems, you're here, I thought you were busy," I say shocked.

"Course I wasn't busy, I said that to surprise you, I'd never miss your birthday," Memi says.

I hug the blonde girl that was now standing before me, it's been a while since we have seen each other because of this thing called work. I have had to adjust to a normal life, but thankfully I got into the police academy, meaning I can make some good use of my life, while also having a side thing going on, just a small youtube channel to get some stress out, also for fun. Normally I'd travel time and space for fun but that stopped ten years ago, I should have grown out of the want but I haven't yet. I'm glad because in the case that he does come back I will be ready.

"Athena, you look like you haven't aged a day over 25, like literally," Memi says as she points to a photo of me at graduation and a photo of me now, exactly identical, normally people change slightly over the years but no, I still look exactly 25.

"Something weird is happening Memi, why have we only just noticed this now," I question as I approach the photos, touching them softly to hopefully get some magical answer.

"It's been ten years so maybe we only noticed because it's been ten years and a lot can change in ten years," Memi tries to find a suitable answer.

I tilt my head to agree but it still doesn't make sense.

**Age: 79**

"Athena what do you think you're doing!" I hear a voice shout from below me. I am currently climbing a tree, trying to find a secure place.

"What do you mean what do i think I'm doing? I'm climbing a tree dipshit!" I joke as I look down below and see Memi with her daughters who are 23/25.

Memi just stares at me like I'm insane, I mean she isn't wrong. I sigh and give in, climbing back down the tree and jumping onto the ground, not a single injury.

"Memi, don't spoil my fun okay? Right, girls, shall we go leave Mum to do something adult while we go have fun?" I ask putting my hands on their shoulders.

The girls nod, as I grab their hands, smiling at Memi and running to my car, where the girls jump in and I speed off to a new and exciting place, music blasting as loud as it possibly can. The girls are having the time of their life as am I, trying to ignore the weird feeling I get in my chest that feels like loneliness. I've long forgotten why I am/was lonely but it isn't bothering me now. We pull up to a beach and all jump out, music still blasting from the car as we all sit on the beach.

"Athena?"

"yeah?"

"how old are you?"

"ooh, nearly 80," I say, the realisation hitting me that I still have the body of a 25 year old.

"but you look my age," I hear the older of the two daughters say.

"Yeah, it's weird, I feel 25, but I'm elderly, I should have grey hair, I shouldn't be able to run or be as active as I am," I say, really confused as to what is happening and how my life is a mess. I look to the girls each individually and smile, just as I get up onto my feet and pull them up.

**Age: 98**

"Mem, I'm so sorry that I left you alone, I shouldn't have, I really shouldn't have," I say, resting my hand on my best friend's hand as she lies in the hospital bed, barely alive.

"Thena, it wasn't your fault, we knew this was going to come soon," Memi says softly, looking me in the eyes and smiling faintly.

"Remember all the times in high school where you decided for god knows what reason, but you did it anyway, you set fire to the school for the first time and it sparked something inside you."

_I have a lighter and a piece of paper in each hand and a bunch of petrol on the ground in front of me, all of which won't make for a good situation if I'm completely honest. I mean really, who thought it was a good idea to let the person, who jokes about fire all the time, to get their hands on arsenic equipment._

_"This place is gonna burn to the damn ground," I whisper to myself, opening the lighter and setting the paper on fire, dropping it onto the petrol and running for my life. I don't dare look back as I run into Memory and we flee the school together, alongside everyone else._

_"_ _What did you do?" Memory asks me quietly. I look at her, my expression, showing how scared I really was before it turns into a maniac laugh and smile._

_"I may have set fire to the science lab and let it spread to the rest of the school," I whisper in response._

_"Why?"_

_"Why not."_

_"not a reason."_

_"Yes it is." I hear an unusual sound surround us, as well as what seems to be a blue box but instead it is a spaceship._

_"Alexandra what did you do this time," Memory asks me sternly._

_"This wasn't me," I whisper as we turn around to see an entire console, glowing yellow and a man in a brown striped suit alongside a blonde girl._

_"Hello, I'm the Doctor and you would be?" The man asks us._

_"Memory, this is Alexandra," Memory introduces as I just look around the ship._

_"nice to meet you girls, now welcome aboard the TARDIS, this is my friend Rose," The Doctor says as I inspect the ship._

_"Why us?" I ask out of the blue. The Doctor hums questionably._

_"Why'd you appear around us?" I ask again._

_"Don't know, the TARDIS did it herself." I hum in response to that answer as the TARDIS jerks itself violently and we are all of a sudden somewhere else._

"Memi, that day was incredible, I miss when shit was easy, but I guess life isn't meant to be easy, so even if I do end up living for years upon years without you, just know that you, will always be my best memory, no matter how crazy life gets, I will never forget you," I spiel softly as I hear her heart monitor come to a slow and all the nurses rush in, looking at me quietly crying over my best friend, afraid of what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know time skips aren't that popular to some people but it will all make sense, it's not written the best tbh but it will work :)


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I kept a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not Smut, but Burlesque is mentioned, so just incase you're uncomfortable with that skip down to the last few paragraphs and read the dialogue. 

"OH FOR CHRISTS SAKE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT!" I spit harshly.

The person I yelled at turns around in a huff and storms up to me.

"Don't you call me an idiot you forbidden creature, you shouldn't even be here, you should be very, very, dead," the person spits in my face.

_Guess I deserved that._

"I am very aware that I should be dead but I am not so you can disrespect me as much as you like  _sir_ , but just know I have the power to get you fired in a single word, so don't try me," I retaliate.

Fighting with your partner on the first day of working together is never really a good idea, but I've managed to do it anyway.

I've been at the station for about 150 years now, nothing ever changes and won't ever change. I have managed to be Chief of Police, about five times now, so 25 years in that position, maybe more, but apart from that I have remained Police Commander with more respect than the more current Police Chiefs due to my long reign. But getting this disrespect and idiocracy is nothing new.

The new recruit stands down immediately as soon as I mention the word 'fired' and he does his job correctly.

Being 175 years old, looking like a 25 year old, knowing almost everything in the universe, being the most known person on the entire planet, saving the planet almost every single year, having the best friends, having the worst heartbreaks, being awarded the noble peace prize every year there is a new generation and yet I still feel like I'm missing something, something very important, almost as if I was promised something or I made a promise. I dismiss the thought and continue to stop crime from happening.

The whole reason I became a cop was because of my arsenic past, I wanted to transfer those habits to something good, where I can help people rather than hurt people and that's what I've been doing, really well.

The only thing is I'm the person I'm hurting the most, I watch my friends come and go, they all pass me by, it's heartbreaking watching your closest and best friends pass away at your watch while you outlive all of them. I remind myself to not get attached but it never works, I forget what will happen and feel 25 again.

I can't explain why I've lived for so long, medical doctors can't explain it either, they just write it off as me being high and tell me to come back another time.

I enter the police station with the new recruit and see someone sitting at my desk, I tilt my head softly wondering who it could be and dismiss the recruit I'm with. I approach the person and stand in front of them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I ask politely.

It's not everyday, or ever, someone comes looking for me.

"I'm looking for Athena White, you must be her," the person says looking up at me finally as they shake my hand.

"Yes that's me, who are you? Why do I recognise you?" I question as we both sit down.

"I'm Memory Hill's great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter," the person says as they smile.

"Seriously? What's your name?"

"Veronica, Veronica King-Hill, my family had mostly daughters but considering who Memory was we decided to keep her last name in, memory," The young girl before me explains.

"Veronica," I whisper, trying to get round my head why the name is familiar.

Veronica looks at me concerned as she sees me thinking.

"Veronica King-Hill, the famous burlesque artist?" I ask as it finally comes to my head.

The girl in front of me nods her head and opens her mouth to say something, "fancy a job change?"

I smile softly and agree.

**Another 120 years later**

Most jobs are going out of business due to androids taking over and taking everyone's job, except there is one final job that will stay for many more years to come, Burlesque.

The reason it's so stable is because most people who watch burlesque wouldn't want androids to do it, apparently it doesn't look real enough. I'm not mad though, I still have a job and am doing something I enjoy.

"I am a good girl," I sing softly as I dance around the stage in time to the music.

I kick a leg each time there is a large drum beat.

"You know I have found the words goin' round. They all say my feet never do touch the ground. 'What?!' I am a good girl."

**(The song is from burlesque the movie btw. It's a really good movie and soundtrack)**

I finish the number I'm doing and sit on the front of the stage as I hop to the floor, wandering around the men and women in the Audience, stroking their shoulders softly as I walk by.

" _A guy what takes his time, I'd go for any time. A hasty job really spoils a master's touch. I don't like a big commotion, I'm a demon for slow motion or such. Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time_ ," I sing, showing a little more than I normally would as I walk around the floor, approaching a man in very unusual clothing.

The man is wearing a tweed jacket, bow tie, button down shirt, suspenders, interesting dress pants and dress shoes. I see he's holding a dollar bill so I wander over, take the money, put it in my bra and stop to look at him for a second.

I shake the thought and know that this is going to be one of those lap dances where the person wants a conversation rather than anything, we get those a lot, it's all because the men are lonely and have no one to talk to. This is one of those.

"I recognise you," I whisper. "Why?"

"Come with me once your done here and you'll find out," the man says as I turn around to face him, still giving the lap dance to make it look this wasn't just a conversation.

"No, I don't just do that if I recognise someone, that's weird," I exclaim.

"So you do it if you don't recognise someone?" The man smirks at me subtly.

"Shut up, I'm not a prostitute or a stripper," I say seriously.

"Fair point. But you do lap dances."

"Not a stripper."

"Okay whatever you say boss."

It hits me that I recognise the voice as well and I look at the man, quickly remembering who he is. I get off of his lap as fast as I could and wander around him to make it seem natural.

"I know who you are, why are you here?" I whisper.

"I kept a promise."

"Yeah, it's been 270 years," I reply.

The man stops talking, his eyes locked onto mine as I walk away, winking and waving to him, hoping that he will stay until after the show so I can figure out what's happening.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> oof okay.
> 
> Burlesque is a great movie, google it if you don't know what it is, it's not stripping or anything. :) 


End file.
